Units
Say Hello to the 95th Rifle Company, and get used to never having quite enough units to get the task done! Troops and vehicles are necessary for the player to partake in any kind of fighting at all. While the player's level increases by making use of buildings to produce goods (or by completing Missions), the army is there to help protect the player's Outpost. Units are created in the buildings below. There is no maximum limit to the number of units that can be owned, and they do not impact your population. Each unit has its own requirements before they can be built, as well as an associated cost in resources in order to build one. When a unit is "killed" in battle, it will not be destroyed, but instead can be healed or repaired for a cost. The heal cost is lower than the cost to build the unit. Nanopod units do not require nanopods to heal, but are healed for resources. Soldiers are healed at the Hospital and Vehicles are healed at the Repair Bay. When units earn enough Skill Points (SP), they may seek Promotion to gain rank, better stats, and abilities. With higher rank, some units may conduct Weapon Research to gain additional attack modes or types. Damage Types The damage type is used to show the type of attack a unit unleashes on the enemy. This information can be located within each unit's game profile. Some units have higher base and/or armor defense against certain Damage Types. A defense of more than 100% is not good because it means that the unit will take more damage from that damage type. Vice versa, if a defense is less than 100% is good because it means that the unit is more resistant to that damage type, and it will take less damage from that damage type. Damage type is not the same as immunity or Status Effects. : Fire : Piercing : Explosive : Crushing : Cold Unit Types Units consist of one or multiple classifications. :'Types/Classifications: ' * Light Infantry * Heavy Infantry * Vehicle * Tank * Artillery * Aircraft/LTA * Critter Barracks The Barracks trains Soldiers and Snipers. The Riot Trooper and Salamander are examples of Soldier-Metal. Promotional/Limited Time Soldiers Animal Trainer The Animal Trainer building will allow players to train 8 of the 10 available critters for their army. The other critter units, the Allied Mammoth Rider and the Allied Raider Skirmisher requires a Prestigious Academy and stars to train unlike the other critters which require Teeth to train and heal. Note that the younger animals can be unlocked at level 1 as stated in the patch notes, but not the trainer itself. Promotional/Limited Time Animals Raider Training Camp The Raider Training Camp will enable the training of Raider units for use. These are much more powerful than those encountered during quests or those in invading forces in the Outpost. Skulls are required to build the Raider Training Camp and to train and heal allied Allied Raiders, except the Dust Walker, Champion and Skirmisher . The Allied Mammoth Rider requires a Prestigious Academy. Promotional/Limited Time Raiders Infection Test Facility The Infection Test Facility is a building introduced in 2.3 Patch, and later in the 3.1 Patch. Non-infected, non-nanopod units in the hospital can instead be "infected" at this building, turning into a semi-random infected unit. Possible Mutations Vehicle Factory The Vehicle Factory is the production facility for vehicles, artillery and tanks. By the time it is available, infantry units will find themselves more and more challenged by new enemy units. The vehicles available to train early on lack armor, so are more prone to dying and costly repairs. Artillery have the safety of being far from the front lines, although they are still vulnerable to the dreaded Dust Walker. Upon arriving to level 18, Vehicles and Tank types which have armor will become available for training. A unit's Armor's bane are Armor Piercing attacks, but these are not found in normal critter or raider invaders. Iron, Steel, and Oil are important resources to have stockpiles of, as missions in this range level may leave a few undesired patients in the Repair bay. Gears and Widgets are also important for ranking, training and even repairing some units, mostly higher-level ones. Promotional/Limited Time Vehicles Frontier Recruitment HQ The Frontier Recruitment HQ will enable the training of Frontier units for use. It is also worth noting that, apart from the Junior Officer, the Frontier units are the only trainable units with distinguishable facial features. Mercenary Vault The Mercenary Vault is a Merit based building which allows the player to train silver wolves. The stats of these player units appear to be the same as the enemy wolves. Prestigious Academy The Prestigious Academy is the production facility for prestigious units. The player can spend Stars ( ) to build units not available anywhere else. These units are a cut above all the others as they deliver more powerful attacks and have a greater variety of attacks. Since these units require Stars, they are only available to players who have reached and exceeded maximum level. This is currently past the maximum level of Level 70. Optics Facility Bigfoot Training Camp Plasma Weapons Factory Reward/Drop Units There are units that can be rewarded or dropped by defeating certain enemies or from completion of missions. Boss Strike Rewards The Boss Strike is a feature added in the 3.0 update. Players work to defeat difficult waves of enemies to gain points and win prizes, preferably with their Guild. These units are the prizes given to the players who participated and earned the tier rewards. Up to the fourth boss strike, only airplanes were rewarded as units. 2nd Lt. Dorian's Assault The Battle of Shaman Kuros Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid Infected Troops Yuzul The Raptor Trainer Evaline Acehart's Airstrike Shrow's Revenge The Second Battle of Shaman Kuros Rebel Sergeant Ludlow Dr. Vogel Evaline Acehart's Revenge Category:Game Information Category:Units Category:Soldiers